As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Oftentimes, information handling systems and other information handling resources (e.g., storage devices, input/output devices, and other peripheral devices) are each manufactured in a modular form factor and may be configured to be disposed in a chassis configured to receive such modular components. Such a chassis and its component modular information handling systems and information handling resources typically include various rails, carriers, and other mechanical components allowing for a person to add and remove the modular information handling systems and information handling resources from the chassis. Many types of information handling resources, such as hard disk drives, may be sensitive to vibration. For example, cooling fans and other electromechanical devices may cause vibration and/or other mechanical shock to information handling resources that may degrade performance and/or cause damage to such information handling resources. In addition, in many high-density storage modules, hard disk drives may reside in an extending drawer that may experience mechanical shock upon opening and closing of the drawer.